


Echoes

by amuk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 31_days, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s uncomfortable, at first, to walk these roads alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 29. Old paths to new worlds

It’s uncomfortable, at first, to walk these roads alone. There is only one pair of footsteps where there should be three.

 

Pikachu seems to understand and instead of wandering on the dirt path, he clings to Ash’s jacket and brushes his furry cheek against his neck.

 

“We’re almost there,” he replies, pointing at the city just appearing in the horizon. He’d have gotten there sooner but Ash can’t wake up on his own in the mornings and making a decent breakfast is nearly impossible for him.

 

(“Ash, get up already!” “Hey guys, breakfast is ready.” “There’s nothing better than this.”

 

And this still stands true, in more ways than one.)

 

“Pika pika.” His tone sounds a little forlorn today and Ash scratches his ears.

 

“I’ll buy you something good to eat when we get there.” He remembers to take out his map, to check his compass. Brock was always better at these things but he’s picked up a few techniques over their journeys.

 

“Pika?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll have money too. I don’t have to pay for a bike anymore.”

 

“Pikachu!”

 

“It was partially your fault!”

 

“Pika pika pikachu!”

 

“Well, what did you want me to do? Leave you there?”

 

He stops after that. There are echoes in his ears and he shakes his head.

 

There are only two here now, after all.


End file.
